


And the Living is Easy

by summerbutterfly



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Challenge, Fluff, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Summer, Timed Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Host Club takes a little trip to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Living is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot, timed fic for the Advent Challenge Summer Round 2012. The prompt is the quote that opens the story.

“Ah, summer, what power you have to make us suffer and like it!”

Kyoya, book in hand, looked up. “What are you blathering on about?” he demanded.

“Summer,” Tamaki said. He grinned and threw his arms wide. “Summer with its sunshine and its warmth and it’s long, energetic days! It’s romantic, balmy nights! Its cloudless climes! Its starry skies! Its...”

“It’s hotter than hell and I’m melting.” Kyoya pushed up his glasses and adjusted his umbrella. “So I agree with you on the suffering. But not so much on the liking it part.” 

“But that’s why we came to the beach,” Tamaki said. “To get out of the city and enjoy the warmth to its maximum! To celebrate this magical time!” 

“Sure,” Kyoya said. “Or we left because it was almost 30 in the shade and I was tired of listening to the twins complain about it.” 

“Yes, well, there is that, too.” Tamaki sat down on the sand next to Kyoya’s chair, curling his knees up to his chest. “They seem to be enjoying themselves now, though, don’t they?” 

“Yes,” Kyoya agreed. “Probably because they now have someone to torture.”

“Huh?” Tamaki looked over to where the identical twosome was cavorting. “Who?”

“Haruhi. She’s right there. Or hadn’t you noticed?”

Tamaki was on his feet in a second, almost knocking over Kyoya’s umbrella in his haste. “Where? When? Why didn’t you tell me she’d arrived? Was it just now? And why did she not come over to say hello?”

“Over there, yes, just now, and probably because Hikaru dropped her in the ocean almost as soon as she set foot on the sand. With all of her clothes on I might add, and she’s been screaming at him ever since. She sounds like an enraged seagull.” 

Bemused, Tamaki peered down the beach, scanning the large knot of hosts and hostees gathered together. In the center, Haruhi was loudly berating Hikaru, and Hikaru was laughing and Kaoru was looking on and...yes, Haruhi most definitely had seaweed dangling from her hair.

“My baby,” Tamaki moaned. “Mother, how could you sit here and let this happen?”

“Me? What was I supposed to do? Hikaru is Hikaru. Even if I were sitting on top of Haruhi, he would have found some way of throwing her in the ocean. You know this as well as I do so I don’t know why you are so concerned.”

“Because we’re her parents! It’s our job to defend her!”

“We are not in any way, shape, or form her parents, and the biological impossibility of me carrying a child aside, we were barely a year old when she was conceived.”

Tamaki’s face fell a little bit, and he pressed the tips of his index fingers together. “Maybe so, but I should still go say something.” 

“You could say hello,” Kyoya suggested. “I’m sure that wouldn’t do any harm.”

“I should also see if there’s a shop nearby where we can find her something dry to wear.”

“You could do that, too.”

Tamaki worried his lower lip and nodded.

“Right,” he said, “I’m off. Do you need anything while I’m out?”

“No, I’m fine. I’m just going to sit here and enjoy my sweaty solitude.”

“Okay. Well...I won’t be back too late.”

“That’s good because dinner is at 5. I was thinking we could have ramen.”

“Oooh, really?” Tamaki did a little dance. “With extra pork?” 

“Sure, why not?”

“Excellent!” Tamaki twirled and patted Kyoya’s head. “You have the best ideas, Mommy.” 

And with that, he darted off on his noble mission. 

Kyoya slumped down and returned to his book, blissfully alone.

“Imbecile,” he muttered, and with an affectionate smile, he turned the page.


End file.
